Window Of Reality
by ThatLittleMysteriousOwl
Summary: Alice is given the chance to finally become human. After making the deal, she realizes that no one remembers who she is. With no one on her side, she hopelessly falls in love with Gil. Will he finally realize who she is before the harsh reality catches up to her? AliceXGil
1. Chapter 1

**Just a note, this is my very first fanfic. Like ever. So I know that it probably the worst thing that you ever read. I'm so sorry. Plus, I know that some parts need more details and the events in this sort can never happen in Pandora hearts. But the concept is pretty great, you got to admit. Who am I kidding…..Brain, why you fail me?**

"Are you sure? I mean really sure? That's great, Alice. Now you can become a real person and experience life." Sharon squealed in glee.

While in Sabrie for a mission, Alice had gotten lost in the city. Oz and Gil were nowhere to be seen. While walking down a dark empty alleyway, a tunnel to the abyss suddenly opened up, taking Alice. After Alice regain conscience, the Will appear in front of Alice. After a while, Alice found out that although the Will really hated Alice, she decided to forgive her for taking away Jack. By doing so, Alice won't have to worry about the Will going after her and she can focus on saving Oz from his faith as an illegal contractor. With Oz safe, the Will could be sure that Jack's soul which resides in Oz's body would be safe. It would be the best solution for all of them. The Will was so happy with her idea that she even gave Alice the opportunity to become completely all human.

After being throw back to the real world, Alice walked around until she finally found Oz and Gil. On the ride back, she didn't tell them because she wanted them to be surprised. Becoming human meant that Alice's physical body would be separated from B-Rabbit. And because Alice wasn't part of B-Rabbit, Gil's limitation wouldn't be necessary and Oz will be safer.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Gil muttered while smoking. Alice suddenly stopped and thought for a moment. Her heart started beating faster. She stared at the black haired man intensely. Recently, her heart had weird pains when she was around him. Whenever she insulted him, she had a slight feeling of guilt. Oz started to notice Alice's sudden silence.

"Alice? Alice. Are you ok? You seem out of it for some time now…" Oz asked.

"What are you talking about? Stupid manservant. It's all your fault. You left me at Sabrie all alone. You don't know how sacred I was. I thought that the Will was going to kill me. " Alice snapped. She couldn't figure out why she was so mad. Whacking the defenseless blond boy on the head, he began crying out for help. With a swift turn, Gil put out his cigarette and responded to Oz's plea for mercy. He pulled Alice back, with one hand around her waist and the other around her mouth. With her petite structure, she didn't stand a chance.

"Stupid rabbit! Stop harassing Oz!"Gil shouted. The frightened brunette tried getting his hand off her mouth but he was too strong. Her heartbeat was increasing rapidly and a bittersweet feeling came over her. _Sharon had told me about this feeling before. Jealousy? No, that's not it. That has a more bitter feeling. This feeling is sweeter. Very sweet, but a slight hint of bitterness._ Nothing else fitted her feeling except one word. _No…. It can't be…. That's impossible…. How can I feel this sort of thing towards that man. The feeling of love_. Alice thought. Alice stopped struggling. _To think I would fall in love with a silky black haired, golden eyed, strong, tall guy…._ Alice turned around and stumbled backwards once Gil let her go. She stared at his perfect figure as he went to Oz. "I think something is fishy about the Will's offer. It doesn't seem natural. " Gil finally managed to say, breaking the silence. Break slowly walked up to Gil and whispered very loudly, "Watching out for Alice, I see. How knightly of you." Gil turned bright red and looked away as Break walked to the door. He greeted Liam as he was going in the room, stopped and talked for a bit, then walked out together.

"I think I will accept the Will's offer. I know that I was once human, but I really want to be a full human. I had a few memories from the past and they were happy memories, but I want to create new memories for this body to remember. " Alice said thoughtfully as she stared out the window. She touched the window and felt its cold surface. "I know reality is difficult and can be harsh and cold, but it is a privilege to be alive." Alice's finger slowly slid off the cold panel of glass.

"Well, I'm off to seal the deal" Alice exclaimed. The sadness in her voice disappeared as she turned around and gave a big smile. Oz came up to her a sighed. "Man, that speech was depressing. But I approve of your decision. And when you come back, I'm your friend, not your servant, ok?" He gave her a long hug, which ensured Alice that he would watch out for her when she returned. Sharon couldn't stand the tension in the room and walked out quickly with tears in her eyes. Oz grabbed her shoulder and broke the hug. "And thanks for saving my life a few times." Oz turned around and walked towards the window, looking off into the distant. Gil finally gathered his nerves to walk up to her. He patted her head and adverted his gaze to the door. "I…um…g-good luck" Gil finally said, tripping over his own words. Alice looked up at Gil and smiled. Taken back by her cuteness, Gil stumbled backwards and turned red. With Oz's attention on the ruckus outside, they were both relieved that Oz had missed the scene. Gil grabbed Oz and dragged him to the opposite side of the room. Gil gave her a slight smile as they both watched.

A black hole appeared underneath Alice as she slowly sunk into the Abyss. Focusing on what to do with her new life, she didn't notice that Liam busted into the room. A black mist started to appear as she was waist deep into the ground. "Alice… Don't… If Alice accepts, we'll all lose memories of her!" Liam managed to gasp. Break and Sharon rushed into the room as Gilbert's face changed and ran towards her. But it was too late. The darkness had already swallowed her. _

**So, what do you think so far? Horrible, right? I agree. Please leave comments or reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys…. So, this is the second chapter. Hope the first chapter wasn't too shabby. I realized this story isn't going to very long. Probably like three chapters. I'm sorry if you were expecting a really long story. I didn't want to make it too long because I want to start a crossover between Pandora Hearts, Mad Father, and IB. SHHH… You never heard that…. It's going to be awesome….. I hope. I'm also very sorry that this chapter took so long… **

* * *

"Alice, are you awake?" a voice echoed throughout the room. Alice moaned as she came too. Colorful blurred figures slowly turned demented dolls. Alice tried to quickly scoot back, but hit someone. She got up and turned around. The Will gave a surprised look ,then laughed. "I'm glad you are ok, Alice. I didn't think that you would fall into the Abyss that hard." Alice watched as the Will slowly reach for a floating doll. "So, have you decided what you want to do? This is a very important decision you know. " The Will wasn't facing Alice, but Alice could heard an uneasiness in the Will's voice. _ Maybe I'm too nervous. I really want to do this. But what was Liam trying to tell me? I saw him burst into the room right before I left the world. It's probably nothing... _"Of course I want to do this." Alice finally decided. "Very well" the Will whispered as another cloud of darkness overcame Alice. "One day" the Will whispered deviously as Alice disappeared once more.

The black shadow dropped Alice at the mansion once again. As came to, all she saw were blurred faces. As the faces became clearer, all she noticed were everyone's surprised looks. Quickly trying to avoid the silence, Alice started laughing. "Geez guys…. I'm the same as ever. You don't have to look so surprised. " Alice remarked, looking over her body, then to the desk. The calendar stated that it has only been a day since she disappeared. The clock also told Alice that it was early morning. _Maybe it is because it is early morning and they forgot that I left yesterday… _Alice told herself. As she looked back at the group, Liam decided to step forward.

"U-um, w-who are y-you?"Liam asked nervously.

"I'm Alice, Oz's contractor. Can't you remember anything?"Alice snickered.

"Oz's chain is B-rabbit. Not some little girl." Liam corrected her.

Alice looked around. No one seemed to recognize her. Break's face didn't show any signs of future annoyance. Sharon looked at Alice with a delight as if she had seen the cutest thing in the world. Oz seemed to be giving off a curious aura as if he was curious in who she was, but at the same time, concerned. Suddenly, it dawned on her. On why Liam busted into the room right before she went to the Abyss. "No one… remembers… me…." Alice whispered, staring into space. She got up and looked out the window. She nearly jumped for joy as she saw Gil running towards a carriage. Alice hoped that maybe Gil remembers who she is. Out of everyone, he was the one that absolutely had to know who she was. Gil escorted a girl out of the carriage, hugged her, then gave her a kiss on the cheek. A tear streamed down Alice's face as the girl turned to kiss him back, showing her face to the horrified girl that didn't exist to any of them. Alice collapsed on her knees and held herself close to the wall. She couldn't understand why that girl was here, why she and Gil were so close, and why had it been that girl and not her. But most of all, she couldn't understand why that girl was Ada.

* * *

**What a lovely horrible story :D Like I said, really sorry this took a while. Summer school isn't exactly the most fun place to be in. But just two more days of summer school. Then I can focus on writing more stuff. For like only a month before I start school again. But I will make that month count. So, please leave reviews or comments **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this is going to be the last chapter. I was going to make it longer, but I couldn't come up with anything. And I am so sorry for updating this really late. I wasn't feeling so well. Please don't hurt me…. I don't have anything to give.**

**Alice: How about you write more stories and give me meat? Then we are even.**

**Me: Thank you so much for sparing me TT_TT –bows to Alice-**

* * *

After quick introductions and some arguing, Alice was allowed to stay at the mansion. Seeing Gil and Ada together sickened Alice. She was happy for him, but she wanted to be the one to make him happy. The happy couple did everything together. Gil never even looked in her way once, except maybe during introductions. He was too busy having fun with Ada. She couldn't sleep knowing that this was her life from now on.

The next morning, Alice woke up early, hoping to talk to Gil. _If I catch him early morning, he won't be with Ada and there will be no distractions Alice hoped._ Walking down the dark cold morning halls, she stopped and looked out the window. Gil was taking a morning stroll in the gardens, deep in thought. Alice quickly walked down the halls to the garden entrance. Slowly, she marched up to him. "Hey, seaweed head." Alice started, hoping that he would at least remember his nickname. Gil turned around and looked at her, then looked around, wondering who she was talking to. After a few moments of silence, Gil spoke up. "I don't know who you are…" Gil walked past the horrified little girl and back into the mansion.

Without knowing, Gil slowly walked into the room that took Alice's life away. He watched her as she fell on her knees and began to sob. Alice clutched her chest in pain, trying to figure out why her heart hurts so much. _She does seem familiar. Gil wondered. _He watched the brunette's heart break as he tried to figure out who she was. The door slowly creaked open and Ada entered the room. Before Gil could say anything, she ran up to Gil, gave him a note, hugged him, and ran out. Gil touched the note, smiled, and then opened it.

Dear Gil,

I don't know how to tell you this. But just so you know, I love you and always will. Father wants me to move to France and get married there. I am so sorry, but it turns out that I was already engaged to someone. I can't disobey father or have an affair. Father would kill you if he ever found out. It pains me to say this, but Gil, I think we need to break up.

Love forever,

Ada

Gil's hand shook as he dropped the letter. He looked out the window and watched as Ada rushed into a carriage crying. Gil silently sobbed as he watched the carriage speed off. He knew he had to be tough and tried to occupy his mind on something else. He eyes widened and he looked over to Alice. Her once vivid body was becoming transparent. Suddenly, he remembered her. Alice. Oz's master. B-Rabbit. Enemy. Stupid rabbit. A nuisance. An annoyance. But most of all, his true love. But his memories couldn't save her. It was too late. She disappeared forever. Gil looked in shock as he backed away from the window. The very window where she made her last speech. Her speech about the cold cruelty of life and how she would manage.

As he went forward to touch the glass that she had once touched, his feelings overcame him. He wept as he touched the glass. Through his teary eyes, he saw a reflection of Alice looking at him, their hands touching. As Alice gave a smile, the glass shattered. Gil fell on his knees, surrounded by glass shards as he touched a piece. He couldn't believe how easily the glass had shattered. Shattered like her little frail heart that was once very strong. Shattered like her reality of their cruel harsh faith. And he couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

**So… there is my first fanfic. I am now somewhat satisfied. So, please leave comments, questions, critique, review, whatever. This is kinda random, but anyone here ship Hungary and Prussia from Hetalia? My next story is going to be about them. Then, I'll make another AliceXGil. Since you guys put up with reading this horrible story, I'll give you a sneak peak.**

**Alice, Gil, Elliot, and Ada are close friends. Not complicated? Wrong. Gil likes Ada, who likes Elliot, who likes Alice. Problem is Alice is Gil and Ada's love counselor. Only Alice and Gil are aware of the whole thing. Alice doesn't want to break anyone's heart so she tries to get something to work. Who will achieve their love and who will fall?**

**Man, that kinda seems like a lame story….. sad**


End file.
